The Stupid Dance
by heroes09
Summary: Hermione goes to a small Dance with Malfoy Ron gets madi wrote this when i was 11, so disregard the spelling. i decided to still keep it posted.


"So i would assign you students four partners to choose from. If they say no, they cant say yes later, its kind of like a game, so come up here and i will give you a list of names" Professor McGonagall said to the students in the dance class. Hermione went up and got the list with her name on it. 

Hermione opened the door to Harry and Ron's dormitory. Ron looked up to see Hermione standing in front of them. "Great, just in time, we need help with are homework" Hermione looked up at him. 

"Ok, just a minute" Harry and Ron stopped what they were doing and looked at Hermione. "What is it Hermione" 

"Well you know that dance class im in, well McGonagall gave us a list of who im supposed to chose to dance with me" hermione said with out hesitation. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were friends since they first met in the first year of Hogwarts, so none of them were surprised if one of them asked any kind of questions like these. 

"Sorry Hermione, but another one of the students from your dance class asked me to go" Harry said as he went in the Bathroom to take a shower. "Yeah and im busy" said Ron. "Come on, if you don't come i'll have to take Neville or M-" Hermione stopped, but Ron didn't notice. "Sorry Hermione"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, 'well that means i don't have anybody to go with' she thought.

Neville walked down the hallway and bumped in to Malfoy. "Watch it!" Malfoy said in anger. Crabbe and Goyle weren't with Malfoy today. 

"Oh, you're mad to because Hermione said no to you to, right?" Neville asked. Malfoy just stared at him. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Don't let it get to you, i know she said no to you when you asked her to go to the dance with you, don't worry, the same thing happened to me" Malfoy just kept staring at Neville. "Why would i ask Hermione to the Dance" " Well you were on the list and so were Harry and Ron so i thought you would ask" said Neville. Malfoy just stared at the ground, and after what seemed like a minute, he ran off. Neville just shook " i hope he's not going to get Crabbe and Goyle to beat me up" Neville said as he ran down the stairs.

Hermione was putting her laundry in cabinets, thinking about the dance. She heard the door behind her open, but she didn't turn around, 'it must be one of my roommates' she thought. " So why didn't you tell me i was on your list for the dance?" She knew whose voice that was. She wondered who told him. " Neville told me" the voice said like he was reading her mind. She went pale white. 'Im gonna kill Neville' she thought. She turned around. Yup, it was Malfoy. 

"W.... w...what" 

"You know, the Dance" Malfoy said. 

"y...yeah, what about it?" She said as she turned back to what she was doing. 

"Well.... I want to go with you Hermione." Hermione just stood there. Malfoy wanted to take her to the dance. me. She faced Malfoy, this time in an angry face. " Listen Malfoy, if this is some kind of a trick -" "It's not a trick Hermione!" Malfoy yelled. Hermione looked at his face, he was serious. " Listen Hermione, i know i used to call you names and every thing and im sorry for that, but i haven't called you names for a long time and i really, really like you!" Malfoy continued to talk, but Hermione wasn't listening. Malfoy was right, Hermione thought 'he hasn't called me any names ever since we got back to school' Hermione was shocked on what he said last, he likes me. Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was still apologizing. After what felt like a few centuries, he stopped. "So Hermione, would you go with me?" 'Malfoy always made fun of her, and now he wants to go out with me.' Hermione thought. What should i say, Yes or No.

Neville walked in to his dormitory. Harry and Ron were sitting on the bed talking about Quidditch. "You guys are sure taking this well; I couldn't believe Hermione did that!" Ron and Harry stopped what they were doing. "What did Hermione do Neville?" Harry asked. "Don't you know, i thought she would tell you first, since you guys are her best friends" "What did Hermione do Neville?!" Ron Yelled. "Well....." "What!" Both Harry and Ron yelled. "I can't tell you, Hermione will tell you sooner or later" Neville was about to walk out the door when Harry grabbed his arm. Hermione was like a sister to him, and he wanted to know if Hermione did anything bad or stupid. "What did Hermione do, Neville?" Harry asked one more time. Neville closed his eyes and opened his mouth 

"Malfoy asked Hermione to the dance and -" "Wait, Malfoy asked Hermione to the Dance?!" Yelled Harry. "And that's not all" Neville continued "Hermione said YES!!" At the same time Hermione came through the door. Ron jumped in front of Hermione. They were face to face. Harry could see Ron's red face. Hermione just stared at Ron surprised. "Whats wrong Ron, are you ok" "Are you Hermione, how can you go to the dance with MALFOY...That Jerk!!" Ron seemed to yell so loud you could have heard him a mile across from the school, and Hermione really did something stupid, Harry thought. Hermione was surprised to see Harry getting up to, but not as surprised as the way she saw Ron act. "Hermione, you know Malfoy's been making fun of you ever since he saw you!" Harry yelled. "I know!" Hermione yelled at them "but he said sorry" Ron just stared at her. "And you forgave him!! Hermione whats got in to you, are you crazy or something!!" "Listen Ron, Why don't you just shut up; i can go out with anyone I want to!!" Hermione yelled as she ran out the door. Harry wasn't surprised on what Hermione said. Hermione wasn't like that smart, nice girl anymore like she was last year. Harry looked at Ron, he was taking this worst then he was.

The days after that were worst. Harry and Ron were ignoring Hermione, but Harry understood that Hermione could go out with anyone she wants to, so he became friends with her again. But Ron was still ignoring Hermione.

On the day of the dance, Harry was getting ready to go to the party with his date. Ron was standing next to him. Ron heard the door behind them open; he turned around to see Malfoy. He was dressed like a little like Harry. Ron thought. Ron was about to walk away when "Stop, i need to talk to you guys" Malfoy said to Harry and Ron. "What." Harry asked. "well, i know you guys don't trust me with Hermione, but you should" "Why should we" Ron asked. Harry looked at Ron; he looked like he was going to jump onto Malfoy any minute. "Because i know you guys are her friends and everything, but i really like her and im really sorry for the stuff i said before" Ron just walked away. "I believe you Malfoy, and good luck with Hermione" Harry said to Malfoy on the way out to hall. Ron looked at Harry, then went to sit on his bed. "Just go up those steps and you'll be there to pick her up" "Thanks Harry" Malfoy said.

Hermione came down the stairs. She was wearing pants and a cool lace shirt with her hair up. Ron got up from his bed and looked at Hermione. 'She looks beautiful' Ron thought. Hermione and Malfoy walked out through the door. "Bye Ron" Hermione said to Ron. "Bye Hermione" whispered Ron.

Ron opened the door and ran out the hall. He saw Hermione and Malfoy in front of him. Both of them turned around. Ron grabbed Malfoy from the collar and at the same time pushed/dragged him to the wall. "What the -" "Admit it Malfoy, your just playing Hermione, you really don't like her!" Hermione just stood there watching. "Stop Ron! " Hermione yelled. Ron looked at Hermione, she looked like she was about to cry. Ron let go of Malfoy. "Whats wrong with you Ron" Malfoy yelled. Ron looked at Malfoy. "You know Malfoy, you think your so smart, but i know that your playing with Hermione!" "The only reason your acting like this is because you're jealous!" Malfoy yelled. "that's not" But Ron stopped. "You can't admit it can you Ron!" Ron looked behind him to see if Hermione was listening. But she wasn't there. "Now look what you did, couldn't you shut up until we danced!" Ron looked at him with an angry face. Malfoy ran into her dormitory and went after her.

Harry walked in to the dormitory. He saw Ron on his bed. "Ron do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him but didn't say anything. "Hermione wasn't at the dance so I thought you would know where she was" but Ron still didn't answer. Harry went to take a shower then went to his bed and fell asleep.

The Next morning Harry, Hermione, and Ron were a breakfast. It was the last day and Hermione and Ron still weren't talking to eachother, Harry thought. "Hermione where were you when the dance started?" Harry asked. "Well.... I was in my room" Ron just kept on eating his food. "What about the dancing, you love it, so why did you miss it?" "Yeah, well, Malfoy came in my room and we danced there, it was really fun" Harry just smiled. But Ron banged on the table and left. 

Ron knew he had to apologize to Hermione, but didn't know how. He knew that Malfoy was right. He was jealous of Malfoy, he really liked Hermione. Ron ran up the stairs and opened the door to Hermione's dormitory. Hermione turned around "Ron, what do you want?" "Listen Hermione, im sorry for what i did, and what i said!" Hermione just looked at him. "Im sorry Ron, but i can't forgive you." 

Ron looked at her. She just turned around and went back packing her suitcase. Hermione didn't forgive me, Ron thought. He had to tell Hermione he cared for her. "Hermione -" Ron looked at her, but she didn't turn around. Ron knew what he was going to do next, it was the only thing. He grabbed Hermione by the arm, and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her.

CHESSY!!!!!!!! I wrote this also like 2 or 3 years ago. so sorry for the miss spelled words. Tell me what you really think about this story. ^_^


End file.
